The Marigold and Absinthe Wormwood
by KruRid
Summary: The story of two individuals who were born in different era will they learn to trust each other or they will plan each other's demise once the time comes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story of two individuals who were born in different era will they learn to trust each other or they will plan each other's demise once the time comes.

~~~~~~~  
The young human child around the age of seven spotted a few children around his age who are having fun in the garden. He is watching them with mild jealousy; this child was born in a noble family. His father and mother never truly love each other the only reason why they got married was for the same reason why most nobles marry another noble and that is for power and fame. His parents tend to ignore him since he was a fruit of marriage without love.

"Young master, your mother and father will be home soon please prepare yourself" His butler tapped the young noble's shoulder which earned him a hiss from the youngster.

"What do you want?" He gave the children his most hateful glare before he turned to the old butler. The stoic youngster stared blankly to the older man. His silver fringes covering his eyes while his hair is quite messy.

"Young master, your mother and father will go home soon. They will ask for your presence if you will not show up"

"Just how many times do I need to tell you that there's no need for you to be formal. Ferid will be fine. No need for young master or anything along the lines"

"That will be inappropriate from someone like me" The butler bowed his head towards the young noble

"Alex" Ferid just shakes his head before heading towards the dining hall.

She tap her fingers on the table, today just like any other day in her whole vampire life is lifeless the only reason person who can entertain her is none other than her brother Asura. A frown adoring her angelic face when she realized that her beloved older brother is late again.

"You will look older if you frown like that Krul" A child like androgynous figure appeared behind her. Then said individual is wearing a very noble like clothing.

"As if that will going to happen and what took you so long Asura?" Krul waved her small hand and she beckon for the newly arrived individual named Asura to sit across her.

"Ah about that, I had some fun playing with livestock, how about you join me next time?" He propped his elbows on the table then he gave Krul his sweetest smile. Krul cringed at the idea of playing with a livestock but she has a soft spot for her brother and thus, she agreed to come next time.

"Really, what is more amusing about them? Are they more fun to be with than me, your own flesh and blood?" Jealous, Krul huffed begrudgingly while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Haha what an adorable sister do I have here. You need to come out of this place once in awhile. Ah that's right! I heard from a livestock that there would be a feast two days from now, how about we go there. You don't have to be so jealous of them Krul. You will always going to be the most precious person for me" He pat her head to lift up her mood which is magically working because Krul gave him the sweetest smile she can muster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is the start of the festival which both vampires and humans organized for a world where vampires and humans coexist. It is almost over several thousands of years ago when the two different species met, at first there was a war between them due to differences, egos and beliefs but at the end of the war both sides had decided a ceased-fire. To stop vampires from attacking humans, the humans must sacrifice those who were accused of being criminals meanwhile, the vampires will protect the human civilization from harm's way especially those nobilities and royalties. Both parties agreed which gave birth to what we call peace. Royal and Noble families from human and vampire side were gathered to witness yearly's blood pact. With that, the renewal of contract between humans and vampires will be safe again.

 **-Mansion of the noble family-**

After the blood renewal, vampires and humans are free to roam around the place and have fun however, a young child around the age of seven is in his own room while watching the outside world. His father and mother never allow him to see the outside world except if they have to visit some nobles which is very rare. The young child sighs in frustration and he just continues reading a book that his mother gave him awhile ago. The young child fell asleep and he dream about having many friends and in his dream, he is free as a bird when he felt someone is shaking him. A frown adorning his angelic face as he turn to the other side of his bed, ignoring the fact that someone is trying to wake him up.

"Young master? Don't you want to go out and see what's behind your mansion's wall?" A middle age man with a blond hair whispered upon shaking the young noble.

Slowly, the child opened his eyes; his small fist is holding his blanket tight. "Mother and Father said I am not allowed to go outside. If they sniff off your plans then you'll be a food for those bloodsuckers" He said with a mild concern to the other individual inside his room.

"I am fully aware of it and everyone is aware of it too aside from your mother, father and other relatives who are not yet here as of the moment. We want to see you smile even for awhile. You rarely goes out of the mansion's ground that's why we had decided to let you see the outside world even just for tonight" The middle aged man poke his master's cheek with fondness

"Have you all lost your mind?! What if—" The young boy sat up straight, his blue eyes are shining brightly even if the room is dark. He was about to say something when he was silenced by his butler.

"Your mother and father or the other members of the household will be back around one in the morning so it is fine. We can go back before they can go back. How about you wear these simple clothes we humbly get for you?" He handed the young boy a pair of black leather shoes, a simple white dress for middle-class boys and a simple shorts.

"Alexander but mother will—are you sure? Will everything go according to your plans?"

"Just change your clothes and I will be waiting for you outside. See you later" He shrugged off his master's worries as if it wasn't that important.

A few minutes had past and a silver haired boy went into the backyard. He is wearing what his butler had gave him. He nervously call out his name "Alexander? Where are you?" He was startled when someone put a hat into his head.

"With that we can barely recognize you, young master Ferid. Come, we need to walk since the plaza is only fifteen minutes away" The butler named Alexander hold the young Ferid's hand and they walk into their way to the plaza where everyone is having fun.

- **Vampire mansion-**

"You promised me that we will go and have some fun together! How can you forget that?! You promised me! You're a liar! Fine! I will go on my own" A pink haired vampire shouted angrily towards the blue haired vampire. Both looks like they were around twelve but the truth is they leave for several centuries now.

"Krul" The older of the two soothes his sister by caressing her cheeks. He wants to go with her but the council has another important meeting which means he will be out for the whole night.

"Just stop talking Asura. I hate you" She slaps his hands that were soothing her cheeks. "I don't want to hear anything from you"

Asura sigh in frustration, he is cussing internally the whole members of the council for ruining his vacation with his sister. "How about you go first and I will definitely going to come for you after the meeting ends" Krul huff begrudgingly but she has no choice but to agree. What she only wishes for is to have fun with her beloved brother alas; the council has their way to annoy her.

"Fine" She left without Asura and she stroll in the plaza alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **-Plaza-  
** Ferid was too enthralled in his surroundings when he lost tract of his own butler. He kept on searching for him but he cannot find Alexander. He only sigh and he had decided to sit into the chairs in a secluded area since he has no money with him and he is really hungry from walking around the plaza when a pink haired kid accidentally collided into his small frame before he can end reach the bleachers. Ferid was about to shout at the reckless child when his stomach shamelessly growled. A pink blush formed across his cheeks.

Krul saw a firefly and she tried to catch it but she collided into someone upon bumping into him. Krul was about to cuss whoever this unfortunate individual who ruined her already ruined day but before she can shout and threaten the other child, a shameless growl stopped her form doing so. She blinks several times then she burst into fits of laughter.

"My~Oh my~ what's this? A puny hungry kid" Krul chuckled every now and then still finding the growling of stomach incident funny. She completely forgot the firefly.

Ferid scoffed in annoyance at how pompous this kid is. If he is not afraid of his parents having a wind of his activity for today he will be glad to shower this kid all the gold he has. "Kid? Aren't you a kid too? Didn't your parents taught you that it is ride to call other people unsophisticated names"

"Kid? Who me?" Krul pointed at herself in a sarcastic way before pinning the silver head kid into the wall in a blink of an eye "If I were you I will be careful of annoying strangers especially if those strangers can rip your pretty head out of your frail body. She whispered dangerously, her eyes glowing a bright shade of red which made young Ferid to whimper when he realizes what kind of specie is the kid from.

"V-Vampire" He tried to push her away but Ferid is much weaker even though they're of the same height. "Please" His nails accidentally scratch her cheek which earned a growl from Krul. "Alexander, help me. St—Aggnnnn" Ferid's words died in his throat when a wave of pain and pleasure run into his spine from the vampire's bite. The vampire kid sinks her fangs into the pale skin of his neck. There's a weird feeling of pain and pleasure in the way she suck his blood, a moan escape his lips. After a few minutes of pain and pleasure, Ferid fell into his knees, his whole body is numb. He didn't know that he is almost holding his air back. He close his eyes as if calming his nerves. When he opened his eyes, the vampire kid is nowhere in sight. He covered his neck using his scarf. He tried to stand several times but failed to do so.

"Hmmm~ his blood is so thick and sweet" Krul giggled upon leaving the poor soul. She roams around again when she out of the blue bought several food and drinks. "Why did I even buy this?" Suddenly, she remembered the silver head kid. She went back and saw him in the same place where she abandoned him. "Weakling. Here, I bought some food but I cannot eat them so I will give it to you in exchanged for the blood I sucked" She drag Ferid into one of the bleachers and put the food onto his lap "Eat all of those. Don't waste my money"

Ferid is screaming internally at how pathetic he looks like. It was already half an hour since the vampire left and here he is, still sitting like a pathetic stray dog. He tried to close his eyes so he can think of a way to find his butler when he felt someone dragging him like a dog recklessly. When he opened his eyes, he is sitting on a bleachers and his lap is full with assorted foods. His eyes were sparkling brightly in delight before he realized the food was from the imbecile who sucked his blood. Ferid was about to insult her when his stomach growl, he had no choice but to eat the food than waste them. When he's done eating, Ferid hiss into her before thanking her. "Thank you"

"My~ so the little lost lamb knows how to thank its master" Krul chuckled in a haughty way.

"Lamb? I am no one's lamb nor you are someone's master" Ferid snapped back. He will not let this vampire to mock him more.

"Krul" She said with a wide smile upon her lips. "That's my name and what's yours, lost lamb?" Before Ferid can answer, Alexander found him. He is sweating and is extremely worried.

"Young master Ferid! Where have you been?!" the butler stopped in front of him, worried of the child in front of him

"So your name is Ferid. Well, I will see you again Ferid. You're such an amusing lamb" With that Krul left the two males and Ferid along with Alexander went home.

 **-Vampire Villa where kings and queens are currently staying with their relatives if they have one-**

"Krul, I am sorry if I haven't been able to meet you at the festival. The council will not let me escape" Asura hug his sister from behind meanwhile, the pink haired vampire is playing with the toys she bought last night. The pink haired vampire hummed nonchalantly still ignoring the other vampire.

"By the way Krul, a week from now, I want you to go with me along with Saitou and Urd to a human noble family's villa. They invited us to have a one week vacation with them and we cannot say not to a prestigious livestock. Here are the files of the members of the household. Tell me if you'll go or not with us" Asura put a folder in her lap and she hissed angrily and she throw the folder into the floor which caused for the papers to scatter across the floor. Asura let go of his sister to gather the papers but one paper stole his sister's attention. Krul snatched the page and she read the file of the young silver haired boy.  
"Ferid Bathory" She giggled in delight which earned a look of confusion from her brother "Asura, I will go with you"

 **-Bathory mansion-**

After the festival, Ferid's parents told him that they will have a few visitors a week from now and they want Ferid to observe proper decorum when the said visitors comes in their mansion. Ferid is well-known for being a weird child to the children of his age. He rarely speaks to anyone unless they talk to him first. He even secluded himself far from the other children but overall, he is smart and beautiful even for a male.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
*One week after*

The master and mistress of the mansion along with a child are patiently waiting for their visitors in front of their villa. Today is a special day for the noble family because it is not everyday that their visitors will indulge anyone with their presence. Early this week, a servile from the other party informed them that his masters will stay with them for a week however, the messenger said that his mistress wants the heir of the house to be her personal attendant. The couple agreed without a heartbeat and not even thinking how unfortunate their son will be in the hands of the cruel mistress.

"It is rare for you to go with me on your own accord. I wonder what made you agree without causing any ruckus hmm?" One of the passengers of the carriage said, his eyes are staring curiously to the youngest member of the royalty.

"I met a boy at the festival who caught my interest. He is amusing despite being a fragile livestock. I suspected that his blood is quite different than those from the lowest hierarchy of livestock" The pink haired vampire's lips curved into a wide grin. Her eyes are twinkling, she lick her lips upon remembering that sweet blood she tasted a week ago she didn't even mind hiding her longing to taste such sweet tasting blood.

"For you to come with us without any resistance is it safe to guess that the boy you fondly talks about is part of that family? Perhaps a servile of the house?"

"Be quiet Saitou. Even if he is part of the house or not, as part of our pact to those humans, we are not allowed to drink directly from their royalties and nobilities"

"Hmpf I am fully aware of it Lord Geales, however, if a noble blood or a royalty offers their blood, it will not be counted as forbidden"

"Perhaps we can partake to the young boy's blood since you speak so fondly of him, Lady Tepes"

"Be quiet the three of you. We will NOT going to drink anyone's blood from the Bathory household unless they offer it on their own accord"

The carriage came into abrupt halt after an hour or so journey from the passengers' current villas to their destination. When the servile opened the carriage's door, a woman with a long blonde hair and a man with a silver hair who are both around the age of late forties came into view. Beside them, is a lean young boy with a silver hair, he looks exactly like his mother except for the hair colour which he inherited from his father?

"Lady Bathory… Lord Bathory" Asura slightly bowed his head in a gentleman way and he kiss the mistress' right hand. A gentle smile is flustered across his youthful face. "Ah this is Lord Geales, Lord Saitou and my younger sibling, Lady Tepes" as if on cue, the trio came into view. Each of them is smiling softly to the Lord and Lady of the house.  
"Ah welcome to our humble abode my Lords and my lady. Ah before anything else, I would like to introduce to you the heir of our family, my only son, Ferid" A proud father to his only son, that's how you can describe the father of the house. Ferid froze into his place; he can feel his palms sweating upon recognizing the female visitor they have. He slightly bowed his head and he kiss the pink head's right hand. Which earned a soft giggle from the said vampire.

"How about we go inside,yes? I will also show you your way into the guests' rooms." The father of the house smiled back into their guests, some of their maids carried the luggage of their visitors.

"Of it is not too much for me to ask, I would like to ask if your son can give me a tour in your garden. I saw different types of flowers which I fancy most and I would love to see them but it would be rude to go on my own to a foreign territory" Krul said without a heartbeat, her smile is sickly sweet that it made Ferid's stomach to flip. The older Bathory stared to his son back to Krul. After a few seconds of self-debating, he agreed to the Lady's wish. The started to walk again while Krul drag the young Bathory with her. When they're in the garden, she pushed him which caused his fall into the grassy field.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He hissed angrily but Krul just laugh and she sit into his stomach. Her crimson eyes staring directly into his blue ones.

"We meet again livestock, say; do your parents know that you were outside in the middle of the night? I heard they never let their son go anywhere unless he is attending a party. I am curious on what will be their reaction if I tell them that I met you a week ago" She tap her chin with her right index finger, her head is titled slightly but her eyes never leaving his azure eyes"

"Please don't- if you do then everyone in here will be in trouble." The young silver haired noble beg. He knows that if his parents especially his mother knows about it, every servile in the villa will be in big trouble. She will never think twice and let the vampires to feed upon them. He saw it, he saw how heartless the mistress of the house is. He saw several times how those incompetent servile were dragged out of the mansion like animals not worth of anyone's mercy. They were given to the vampires to be their food. He knows that will happen again if his mother have a wind of the rendezvous he attended a week ago.

Still tapping her chin using her right index finger, Krul's smile came across her cherubic features. Her eyes shine brightly out of amusement. She saw how she melts the young boy's pride. Ah he looks so enticing enough to make her thirsty. Ah but she will play more with the little livestock. "What will you give for me to keep your secret until who knows how long? What are you willing to give me, Ferid?" It is not in her intention to hide the predatory side of hers to the young human beneath her. If she wants something she'll have it no matter what it takes. Call it childish per se but who is she to blame? She was turned at the young age of twelve and thus, all the childishness of her age were trapped along with her body.

"I-I will do anything you wish for as long as you'll keep my secret until my death" The young Bathory cuss himself for not being able to out power this little girl. He wants to scream but that will only cause everyone into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Krul's smile grew wide when the young Bathory fell for her tricks. She will never let her human toy to escape anytime soon. Krul wrap her arms into the smaller child and she whispered her terms of their pact. "Good boy~ now I want you to be my toy~ you will follow my every whims without questions~ there don't frown. Where is my sassy livestock that night?" She giggled on her own delight when he leans into her petite body.

"Don't call me livestock! I am no one's cattle! If you want a cattle go find one in a farm!" he tried to push her away only to be deemed useless since the girl is much stronger. Krul's arms never let his pale boy go. He hissed beneath her when she pinned him into grassy floor. She caressed his chubby cheeks.

"Livestock should not talk!" Krul slapped him across the cheek then again she soothes his youthful face. "You must obey me because you are my livestock. You are mine and I won't share your delicious blood or do you want your friends to be our livestock?" She threatened the young human with a promised of the she will stay true to her threats if Ferid will stay as difficult as he is now.

All his will to struggle against the girl died when the threat was said. He will never allow his servants to suffer because they want to make him happy for a night. Ferid look away which made Krul to laugh in delight. Meanwhile, unknown to them Krul's blood brother, one of her siblings to the first progenitor, Rigr Stafford is watching everything. A smirked forming across his face, he is curious on why his sister likes the livestock so much knowing that he, Ashera, Urd and Kul are all picky eaters. He licks his lips as he watches the poor little boy.

"Ah I am curious now~what do you think Urd~? Shall we have a taste of Krul's plaything~?" Rigr Stafford, the man who is watching the little duo with his enthusiasm asked his brother, Urd Geales whose frown is still visible into his handsome face. "Aww~ Uuuuuuuurd~ if you frown like that you will look older than me~"

"Silence, Rigr. You will not touch Krul's toy. You don't have to bully vampires who are younger than you" The blond haired vampire grabbed Rigr's arm and he drag Rigr as if he is no more than a paper.

"Urrrrrrd~ why are you so mean~?" Rigr whined as the other man keeps on dragging him, then when Urd stared at him, he snickered as he realized that the other man's crimson eyes are so bright which means he is not the only one who wants to taste the young Bathory's blood. "What a hypocrite you are, Urd~" he is humming in delight when they reached the prestigious house of the Bathory family.  
When they entered the mansion they found Ashera with a couple of Bathory livestock, Boredom is written all over his face. Rigr snickered but Urd elbowed his stomach causing for him to yelp in pain. "Must you be so rude Urd~? I mean no harm no need to act as a prim and proper king. We are not in our territory. We are here to have fun~"

"We are here to settle some pacts with the humans to ensure the peace between two species. Now silence your mouth and listen to everything that both sides will say" the stoic vampire took a vacant seat along with his annoying brother, Rigr. Ashera nod his head in acknowledgement of the newly arrived vampires. The peace talk was settled after four hours of debating.

Meanwhile, Krul fell asleep along with her new toy. They are hugging each other when Ferid's parents and Krul's siblings found them. Ashera apologized to the couple for troubling their heir to accompany his sister. The couple said they don't mind at all and they are glad that the vampire royalty took a liking to their son and even befriend him despite his eccentricities. They put the couple into their own room as everyone retired to their designated places.

"Krul, what are you doing with that livestock?" Ashera hissed when he is sure no one is near their lounge aside for himself, Rigr, Urd and Krul. A while ago they were notified that they can use the north wing of the house in which they accepted in delight because vampires doesn't like the idea of sharing the same wing as the humans.

"What?" Krul propped herself into one of the sofas in the lounge. She nonchalantly waved her small hand as she dismisses Ashera's useless banter.

"Your new toy seemed nice, Krul~ will you not mind sharing him to us, your brothers~?" RIgr started after Ashera sigh in exasperation.

"No! He is my toy! You will not lay your hands on him!" Krul snarled to the oldest child of the first progenitor. Her selfishness is getting a head of her.

"Oh? Is that so? What is this Krul? Don't tell me you are smitten to your plaything? Vampires and humans are not allowed to commit into that sort of relationship! What will father think of you as his precious little child? He will gladly slit your lover's neck"

Krul grabbed Rigr's cravat her very self is fuming at the taunting of this progenitor "He is not my lover and he is not going to be yours. I will never going to share my food!" Hatred and annoyance is visible in her cherubic features.

Rigr Stafford laughed merrily and he loosened the child's hand into his clothing. He pats the girl's head and he smiled in his very annoying disposition. "It was a joke~ even Urd find your toy really tasty~" the accused vampire glared at the vampire menace. Ashera dismissed all their banter and told them to stay quiet. The vampire boy massaged the side of his head at the brewing headache.

"None of you will lay a finger to the Bathory's heir. It is part of the pact and thus it is a mandatory to even protect him before the right time will come. All of you will refrain from neither drinking nor harassing the boy. Soon, the pact between humans and vampires will be settled for good" Ashera spouted with mild interest. He already saw the boy who stole her beloved sister's interest. He is a little bit jealous and he will not let him steal his siblings away from him even if it means he have to kill the offending thing. After all there are ways on how humans are accidentally dying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The warm sunlight hit the pale skin of the boy who is currently sleeping peacefully into his room and unknown to him that his room has unwelcome individual inside. The said newly arrived individual's smile never faded into her cherubic features; Cold hands soothing the chubby cheeks of the boy. Ferid mumbled incoherent words and he turned his back into the offending individual. Krul's smile grew wider; her toy is so adorable especially when he is defenseless. Not contented of the response from the boy, Krul lean into his ear whispering his name. Ferid jolted out of his sleep with an annoyed expression.

"My~ what an adorable livestock you are~ Good day to you too Ferid~" Krul said with an enthusiasm written all over her face. She once again soothes his chubby cheeks.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed towards the vampire child. He dared not to slap the hand of Krul for it might earn him another slap like yesterday. He bravely stares into her crimson eyes. They are pretty is what Ferid said to himself. She also has long eye lashes which added more appeal to her already beautiful features. He blushed which made her a little bit curious

"Heh~ I am hungry~ you do have a cute side eh?" Krul selfishly said she stopped soothing his cheeks. She arched one pale eyebrow when his cheeks reddened while staring at her. "What is it boy? You are as red as a tomato~ heh~ don't tell me you find me pretty~" She leaned too close to his face causing for the young Ferid to be startled and to be embarrass at the same time.

"T-Too close!" He moved away from her which earned pits of laughter to the child like vampire "What is so funny?" He asked her once more either out of stupidity or lack of sleep, he really does not know.

"What is so funny? Perhaps you" Krul merrily said her thirst is now visible to her cold unforgiving crimson eyes that are shining brightly. She leaned into his ear only to remind him of their pact. Ferid sighed and he opened his upper clothing to give her access to his blood.

"Make it fast before my butler goes inside. You still have—ahh!" Whatever he wants to say were all forgotten when the sharp fangs pierced into his pale neck. No matter how many times she drinks his blood, Ferid cannot adapt into the pain before the pleasure. His arms found their way into her petite body. Krul was surprised at first since none of her former toys did the same act yet she smirked and continuously taking his blood. Ferid find the body proximity really nice and harmless especially when the predator herself hugs him back.

"My~ so my pretty little toy has an adorable side~" Krul laughed when Ferid pushed her away. "Aww no more hugs~?" She mocked the boy yet she gave him a kiss on his cheek "Your blood is so sweet~ I would love to have more but that would mean killing you~ I will see you later~" She left him in dazed. Krul lock the door upon leaving yet her smile faded away when he saw none other than Rigr Stafford "What do you want old man?"

"Old man~? How rude~ I am not that old you know~ Krul did you had fun playing~? Why won't you let me play too~" Grinning, Rigr followed the now annoyed Krul "Ashera will be displeased if you fall for the boy"

"Fall for the boy? What kind of madness are you blubbering about? That boy is also a Michaela like us. He'll be one of us soon. Ashera is the only person whom I deemed important. That human is nothing more than a toy to cure my boredom"

"What a cruel thing to say Krul~! Are you going to change him when he reached the right age~? Father would love to add a new additional to our small family"

"Where have you been?" Urd showed up with a displeased look. He is rather more annoyed than the normal days. Rigr grinned and he squeezes his shoulder

"We just checked the mansion right Krul~ " Rigr stare towards her direction and luckily Krul nodded her head "I heard they have a wonderful conservatory room. You might want to check it too Urd since you loved watching plays"

"Leave the boy alone" Ashera glared at Krul. He knows where his precious sister went.

"Jealous aren't we Ashera~?" Rigr teased the boy which earned an elbow strike from the chocolate skinned vampire "Why are you so violent towards me brother! Urd that hurts~!"

"That serves you right" Urd said coldly yet a small smile appeared on his lips. The four vampires went back to their room. Unknown to them a man have heard everything. He clenched his fists into ball.

"I see. He must die then. How unfortunate I really took a liking to the boy but I won't let those parasites to increase their kind" the man said to himself, his crazed look somewhat will scare anyone who can see him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After she fed on him, Ferid had decided to clean himself. He wears fresh clothes befitting his status as a noble and heir. He joined his parents into the round table with their vampire visitors. Krul sat across him, she wave a small hand towards his direction. She is wearing a pristine white dress, her pink hair were tied into pigtails. Ferid's parents smiled to the other vampire royalties which sickened Ashera to no end.

"I see that Lady Krul took a liking to my heir. It is quite a surprise to see my only child having a wonderful relationship to our Ferid" Ferid's father said with proudly.

"We have your gratitude Lady Krul for taking good care of our son" The woman with a long silver hair said. Krul noticed that Ferid took his mother's beauty and his father's eccentricities. Krul smiled to the couple.

"He is such a good child and a host to me. Even my brothers quite took a liking to him" Krul said sweetly yet Ferid never failed to catch the warning that Krul gave him. Ferid gulped nervously once his eyes caught the other vampires staring at him with such predatory look.

"Is that so~? Then there wouldn't be any problem if we leave him to your care?" The thick headed woman said. Krul can see through her actions. It sickens her and her brothers on how these humans literally throwing their child into a lion's den

"Of course we would gladly welcome him with open arms" Rigr chimed in. He eyed the child who is fidgeting into his seat. Ah he is smart is what Rigr said to himself. For such a tender age to see through other people is such a gift.

"I see. Please take good care of our son once he starts his private lessons into your territory. It would be nice to learn more about vampires to strengthen our friendship"

"F-father?! What do you mean by that?!" Ferid is beyond angry and yet he never failed to hide his anger and made it look as if he is surprised. Urd somewhat pitied the boy yet they need him because he is a Michaela. All michaelas must be turned into vampires no matter what it takes.

"Ferid, your father and I had decided to send you with our guests so you can learn about vampire kind" Lady Bathory said with her motherly tone yet it won't fool anyone that she hates her kid

"Your mother is correct. As my heir you need to learn more about our friends that is why we are sending you with them. Do not worry for we will visit you there once we are free. "

"O-Of course father" He gritted his teeth because there is no more arguing once the head of the household had decided.

"Fret no more for we'll make sure that we will take good care of you. I am sure Krul and the others will welcome you to our territory too" Ashera smirked sadistically which made the young boy to pale even more.

The whole day they discussed more about the terms of sending the only child into the vampire league. Ferid is there to hear a few notes. He is scared because he will be alone in an unfamiliar territory and more on the fact that the vampires refused to take more humans with Ferid. They already settled the mishap. Ferid has two days to spend more time with his family before he will be send with the vampires back to their own household. He is beyond nervous for the sole reason that he was thrown into a lion's den by his own parents. He knows his mother never like him and his father only wish for him to learn but he did not know that his mother will use this time to get rid of him. Lady Bathory is a pretty woman. Her beauty is unparalleled and no one can match it. The Lord of the Bathory household loved her with all his heart until he gave birth to a boy who has her beauty and his father's wits. The woman was displeased as the boy is growing up, not only he is stealing the attention that is supposedly hers alone. What is worst is that her husband cannot stop talking about the heir. Her hatred for her own son is growing with the boy. She refused to acknowledge his existence when the Lord is nowhere to be found. Yet Ferid loved his parents and he always craved for parental loved from them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The long awaited day has come; Ferid nervously nibbled his lower lip upon phasing back and forth inside his room. He doesn't want to go with those monsters but his father had already decided to send him in a place where no human will be safe. His small little heart painfully beating inside his chest whenever he can think of the small probability of him coming back safe to his family, his eyes watered.

"Young Master" The Butler of the noble family called after knocking into the mahogany door of the youth's room.

"You may enter" Ferid muttered, he looked up miserably to his old friend, his teary eyes fog more than before.

"M'Lord—" Alec kneel down in front of the young Bathory heir. "I am sure you will be fine and you can also come back here after you finished your lessons" He tried to reassure the young boy yet deep inside the boy might never come back any longer.

"I don't want to go— I am scared" The young noble admitted, he fidgets into where he is standing

"It is your responsibility as an heir—"

"Mother hates me and now she wants to get rid of me. Father has no idea about it, no?"

"You are overthinking again young master"

"It is true—"

"It is time"

"I see"

Ferid met the vampire royalties and his parents downstairs. Alec is carrying his luggage. The young Bathory seemed nervous once Ashera smiled at him and that man named Rigr pat his head. On the other hand, Urd is looking bored and the child-like vampire Krul is grinning mischievously. It did not take long before they departed. Ferid's father hugged him tight and he whispered soothing words into his heir's ear before he let him go while his mother is just standing there and waiting for the brat to vanish from her eyesight to which made Ferid more upset with his own mother.

"I am sure that you will definitely like our territory" Rigr chuckled once he felt the young boy's heart beats faster

"Be quiet Stafford" Urd narrowed his eyes

"If you keep on frowning like that, you'll definitely going to look older than myself"

"Nonsense"

"Quit arguing" Ashera sigh and he rubbed his temples

"Hey Bathory boy, we should play more" Krul whispered into the young human's ear which sent chills into his spine. Ferid is uncomfortably sitting in between Rigr and Krul while Urd and Ashera are sitting across them.

"…" Ferid inched away from Krul and Rigr as much as his space can.

"Your mother doesn't love you, no?" Rigr commented out of the blue and he smirked once he saw the boy flinched

"None of your business" Ferid snapped angrily

"Oh wow. I like you, boy"

"The feeling is _not_ mutual"

"Ahahahahahaha Krul! Your pet is so entertaining"

"I am no one's pet"

"Is that so?" Rigr tilt the boy's chin and he forced him to look at him.

"Rigr quit that" Urd grabbed his brother's hand, his crimson eyes shines dangerously. "That boy is Father's—"

"He is _mine_ " Krul said "Ferid Bathory is mine. He will be under my care"

"Krul— Michaelas are Father's property"

"I do not care. I found him first so he is my property. He allowed Urd to have that self-centered brat so why I can't own Ferid?"

"Oh looks like our little sister is smitten" Rigr chuckled

"Silence you damned pedophile" Krul glared at the older vampire

"You hurt my feeling dear Krul"

"Stay hurt bastard"

The remaining hour of their travel became awkwardly tense and quiet. Ferid can feel the heavy air between these siblings. He had decided to stay awake in case one of them tried to sip him dry. Once they reached the vampire territory, he eyed the scenery in awe. He did not expect to see a garden full of flowers and a huge mansion like palace to be this elegant. The truth is, Ferid expected to see a dark coloured house full of cobwebs and a dead garden of sort that is why when he saw the scenery before them, Ferid couldn't hide his excitement. The walk inside the mansion is really long and it hurt his small feet. Worst, none even volunteered to carry his luggage. Ferid stumbled several times until Urd took his luggage. The five of them halted once they reached a room full of elegant decorations.

"I see so this is one of the Michaelas" A man, a very beautiful man appeared in front of them. He is wearing white clothing and his blond hair flowing elegantly behind him and he is wearing some sort of ornament that looks like wings of sort— "Hello young boy. May I know your name?" He lift Ferid's chin so he can observed the boy carefully

"Ferid— Ferid Bathory" He muttered, for some unknown reason the man in front of him gives him unpleasant feeling.

"Nice to meet you, Ferid and welcome to our home" The beautiful man smiled softly yet there is something off about him

"Are those real—? I mean the wings— or are they ornaments of sort"

He soothes the young boy's cheek and he can feel the blood flowing in his soft skin. His wings fluttered behind him "You have such a morbid curiosity" The former angel sink his fangs into the crook of the young boy's neck, he drink a small portion of his blood and once he confirmed that the boy is indeed a Michaela, He let caught him before he fell into the floor. "Ashera, My dear son, I want you to show our little guest his sleeping quarters. He needs to rest"

"…" Ferid gasped and he squirmed when he felt the pain into his neck. His knees betrayed him and he felt himself slowly lulling into sleep.

"Of course Father" Ashera lifted the younger boy and they vanished

"Papa! That livestock is mine!" Krul hissed

"Oh dear" Rigr eyed the scene before them.

"…"Urd stomped into the older vampire's foot which made Rigr to yelp

"Krul, my dear daughter, that boy will be like all of you. He is no livestock"

"I do not care! I found him first!"

"How about it— You are allowed to keep him until I find a proper guardian for him"

"Urd can keep that little shit Karr!"

"That is not how you talk to your younger brother"

"Brother?! Huh? As if that scum will ever be my brother"

"There— there do not be upset. You may keep little Ferid until the day I turn him. How about that?"

"Fine"


End file.
